


morning wood.

by agreymatter



Series: nsfw one shots. [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: Momo and Jihyo waking up a little needy.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: nsfw one shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	morning wood.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as fluff. i swear. 
> 
> this is also gp on gp, this is your one warning.
> 
> hope you enjoy. <3

Momo wakes up to a body curled up before her, the soft scent of strawberries rising to her nose from the sleeping Jihyo before her. The scene is serene, as light is slipping through the creases of the curtains and she leans down to softly kiss the back of Jihyo’s head. Slowly shifting her hair to the side, to place another on the side of her neck, trailing down further to the back of her shoulder. Her loving kisses rise to Jihyo’s muscular neck, where this one lingers, leaving her skin reddened under her attention. Momo’s lips slide down the top of her shoulder, indenting her skin with a sudden sinking of her teeth into the sensitive area. She grins hearing the moan it draws from the younger woman. Then laving her tongue over the fresh red marks in Jihyo, pressing a gentle kiss to sooth the spot.

‘Knew you were awake,’ Momo whispers softly, sending her hand down to rub over Jihyo’s abs. Her thumb pulling at the waistband of Jihyo’s boxers, teasing ever so slightly as she comes to place her lips beside Jihyo’s ear. Slowly inching towards her cock. ‘Do you want me to take care of you, baby?’ 

Jihyo’s boxers had already began to tent from just waking up, but under Momo’s affection her erection persisted, near painfully as her cock strained against the fabric. Feeling some relief from having Momo pull at her waistband. But she was quiet about her desires, much to Momo’s dismay, feeling more comfortable when Momo took over pleasuring her, over having to vocalise it. 

Momo feels Jihyo nod, a frown upturning her lips as she slides her palm over the head of Jihyo’s cock. Easily eliciting moans from the younger woman as the bead of precum is playfully smeared over her sensitive head. Momo reaching her fingers down Jihyo’s shaft, to feel the full length of her cock. She always enjoyed how easy it was to rile her up.

‘Momo … please,’ her voice struggling to hold back the moan rising past her lips. 

She isn’t satisfied with the meagre moan that falls on her ears, shifting her hand to grip around the middle of Jihyo’s shaft with her first two fingers. Slowly shifting to right before her head, and back to the base at an agonisingly lethargic pace. Jihyo feels no relief. Only growing whinier at how Momo prolonged her release. She peaks, pulling her fingers to crest over her head and softly focusing her attention to it.

Momo shifts her hips forward, pressing her own erection into Jihyo’s ass firmly, playfully running her tongue over the shell of her ear, ‘tell me how badly you want to come, and I’ll let you, baby.’ She says in a sultry tone, beginning to grind against Jihyo, rocking her hips forward rhythmically, feeling the friction deliciously against the full length of her cock. 

She knows full well how needy Jihyo gets in the morning, her right-hand peeling back Jihyo’s hair from her neck and pressing a kiss to her nape. Momo now pushing her hips ups against into her ass, all but stilling her hands movement on Jihyo’s cock as she felt herself craving the need for release. 

Her breath is hot and heavy as it hits the back of Jihyo’s neck, lowly moaning out her name as she felt a warm string of precum fall onto her fingers. Grinning between her rough thrusts, as she mutters out huskily at Jihyo’s ear. 

‘You like it when I rub against your ass baby? Does it get you off?’ Momo grunting with the harder thrusts she has begun against Jihyo.

And there’s no hiding how affected she is by Momo, the strength of her thrusts making her putty in Momo’s hands. ‘Y-Yes.’

Momo feels Jihyo’s nails dig into her arm, smirking as she continues the thrust of her hips, grunting harder as she feels herself close to orgasm. Her hand resuming its stroke on Jihyo’s cock. Fist passing over the head in fast, precise movements over it. She wants her to come, and fast.  
Momo’s hips speed up, her hand quickening as well, moans from both fill the room. Momo can feel Jihyo’s shaft pulse in her hand. Her forehead rests against Jihyo’s neck. Her hips stutter, feeling close. 

Her hips now bucking, as she fucks into Momo’s fist, feeling a tightness in her balls as she can’t resist the desire to come. Her nails leaving angry crescents in the skin of Momo’s forearm. Jihyo’s shoulder haunching over after she thrusts one final time into her fist. Her cock throbbing as she comes. Hips bucking at the multiple spurts of cum that coat Momo’s hand. Her body jerking at the slicked movements on her cock, shaking her head as mutters out a whimper. 

‘Se-sensitive, Momo.’ 

But it doesn’t stop the movement of her hand on Jihyo’s tip, a series of grunts coming from behind her as she feels Momo’s hard cock press against her ass. A strained moan leaving her lips as she doubles over from the constant strokes on her cock. Feeling a slight pain in her balls at the continued attention to her head, clutching harder at Momo’s arm as she can feel her cum wet the front of her boxers the more Momo strokes her cock. The pain starting to become too much for her.

It ends when Momo’s hand still, gripping the base of Jihyo’s cock. She feels Momo fully pressed into her back. Her strong erection nestled between her cheeks. Jihyo being slowly rocked by the strength of Momo’s thrusts. Feeling every inch of her cock against her. Momo bites into Jihyo’s shoulder one last time. Muting her groans. Her cock throbbing as her cum fills her boxers. Hips stuttering as she ruts out the rest of her orgasm. Detaching from Jihyo’s shoulder as she heatedly moans out her name.

A blissed-out expression adorned Momo’s face. Her hand draws out of her boxers to admire the cum dripping from her fingers. Taking in her handiwork as she leans down to suck a mark into Jihyo’s shoulder, drawing a soft groan from Jihyo. Momo parades the thick load sticking between her fingers. Smirking now as she makes a show of licking her hand clean for Jihyo to see. Licking the remnants from her lips. Savouring the taste of her cum. 

The younger woman turns away at the display, hiding her face in the pillow as she pushes Momo’s elbow away. Even if her desire was nearly on par with Momo’s, her lewd actions always drew out some small sense of shame. ‘You’re so gross…’

Momo laughs in reply to her, pressing a softer kiss to her cheek, making sure her hand was clean when she wraps her arms around Jihyo’s waist. Pulling their bodies tightly together, Momo cuddling into Jihyo despite the wetness that was disturbing their comfort. 

They’re in relative silence with each other, before Momo breaks the calm between them.

‘Think we should take a shower, baby,’ she whispers out.

‘Yeah, we should,’ she shuffles in her hold, passing over the marks she left on her arm.

‘We could have some more fun.’ Momo’s voice teasing as she presses her half-hard cock against Jihyo’s ass again.

‘Because that turned out so well last time, right?’ her mind casting back to Momo bruising her own ass after a misplaced step in the shower.

‘Oh, yeah. That left a serious bruise.’ Her hand moves over her left cheek, a phantom sting as the memory comes back to her.

Jihyo lets out a soft laugh as she’s shifting to turn and face Momo. Leaning up to connect their lips. Their embrace loving as Jihyo gently grips Momo’s ass. Their tongues dancing as they vie for dominance over the other. Momo pressing herself forward. Pushing her chest against Jihyo’s as she pushes herself up. Her hand coming to press into the mattress beside Jihyo’s head. Now using her body to give herself the advantage. Jihyo relenting to her advance. Eyes closing softly. Reaching up to wrap her arms around Momo’s neck. Deepening their kiss. Shifting to the side to let Momo in further. 

A moan slips out from the side of their lips. Jihyo straining as her cock slowly hardens. Groaning as their shafts press against each other. Forgetting everything besides the other. Slowly grinding out their arousal. 

Momo resting on her elbows. Her tongue feeling out the roof of Jihyo’s mouth. Breaking their heated exchange with line of spit connecting them. Chest moving rapidly. Panting as her arm swipes away their combined saliva from her lower lip.

Fire in her eyes. Her voice husky and demanding. ‘Shower. Now.’

Jihyo feels her cock twitch. Desperation in her eyes as she’s quick to leave the bed, strip and head to their shower. Momo following after her. Slowly stripping out of her sleep clothes. Crookedly grinning as she watches Jihyo hurry into the bathroom.

Their clothes are in a pile at the door. Momo saunters in, watching Jihyo frantically turning the faucet for the warm water to come down on her. She leans back into the tiled wall. Eyes pleading for Momo. But she takes her time. Hands running up her sides. Thumb playfully pressing against her head. Relishing in the groan falling from Jihyo.

Momo closes the distance between their bodies. Softly fisting the head of Jihyo’s cock. Her own pressing against her stomach. Letting the warm water wash away their tiredness. 

Momo entraps Jihyo between the wall and herself. Hand resting against the tiles beside her head. Sweetly licking up at her lips. Before connecting their lips. As heated as before. This time letting Momo fully take control. Jihyo wrapping her arms around her neck. Craning her head to deepen it. Her cock twitching at Momo’s ministrations. 

Her voice singing out a string of Momo’s name. The warm water washing away the precum flowing steadily from her tip. Nails digging into her shoulders. Slowly rutting in her hold. Pulling back from their kiss, to press her forehead against her shoulder. Her moans undisrupted. Rising above the noise of the water. She bucks into her fist. Faster and faster. Feeling an acute ache in her balls. Her shaft pulsing intensely. Stopping as she comes on Momo’s hip. 

She feels Momo press a kiss to the top of her head. Softly stroking her. Letting Jihyo ride out her orgasm. Not to cause her any discomfort. Knowing she was already spent after coming twice. But her own erection is paining her. Her hips pressing her cock against Jihyo’s abs. Moaning Jihyo’s name into her ear. Her right hand dropping to grab her ass. Digging her nails deep. 

‘Quick. Need you. Now,’ Momo mutters in a husky voice.

The need in Jihyo’s eyes makes Momo harder. They finish their shower with the constant presence of Momo’s erection looming over their hurried actions and to getting cleaned up. They dry up quickly, not bothering to towel up their hair, as Momo sweeps up Jihyo and carries her back to their bed. Momo leaves her side for a second. Searching for the bottle of lube in the beside drawer. Placing it at the end of the bed, near the pair. 

She stands on her knees behind Jihyo. ‘Hands and knees, baby.’ 

Jihyo obeys instantly. Assuming the position. Momo guiding her hands along the swell of her ass. Lightly slapping one cheek, before giving the other the same attention. Jihyo moans out at the slaps. Her front falling to the mattress. Momo knowing what she wants. She shifts off the bed, bringing Jihyo to the edge by her hips. Lowering herself to pass her tongue over her tightened hole. Groaning out as she takes her time working her open. One hand keeping her cheeks spread. Another jerking her erection. After a few minutes, she feels her tongue slip inside. Jihyo moaning out into the sheets. Her precum dripping down to wet the same sheets. Momo’s tongue works Jihyo more. Until she’s satisfied with her looseness. 

Momo takes the bottle of lube into her hand. Climbing back on the bed, as she inches Jihyo forward to a safer position. Her body is relaxed, only waiting for Momo to fill her up. She hears the bottle pop open. But she’s sad to not be clenching around anything. Whining out for Momo to hurry up. Her need becoming more obvious. She generously lubes up her cock. Leaving a good amount around Jihyo’s hole. Shivering at the cool sensation on her skin. Her fingers are clutching at the sheets. Pressing her face down into them.

‘Momo, please … I can’t wait. Please fill me up.’ The desperation is clear in how it thickens her voice. 

Her smile is wide, as she positions the head of her cock by Jihyo’s gasping hole. Slowly easing in the head of her cock. A loud moan muted by the sheets Jihyo bites down on. 

‘Okay, baby?’ 

‘Very.’

‘Okay,’ she pushes a few inches further. Biting her bottom lip as her cock slowly inches into Jihyo. The hand on Jihyo’s hip keeping the pace slow. Easing the last two inches into her. Soothingly stroking her ass, leaning down to leave a soft bunch of kisses to her shoulder. Within a few seconds, Jihyo leaves go a wanton moan, slowly shifting back and getting used to the stretch. She shudders when she feels Momo softly rutting into her. But she needs a moment. Taking deep breaths as Momo rubs her back. 

‘Take your time, baby. I’m not going anywhere.’ 

‘It’s just – a lot.’ She moans out, breath hitching as she keeps breathing slowly. Trying to adjust to Momo. 

Her hands softly rub her back. Trying to keep still for her. Jihyo desperately breathing out lowly. Her right hand searching to hold the one Momo has on her hip. 

‘Just go slow babe, please.’ 

Momo nods. Moving her hand to hold Jihyo’s. Interlocking their fingers. Shifting back a few inches before sinking back in slowly. Moaning at the tight heat around her cock. She repeats the motion. Staying at the same pace. Her hips softly meeting Jihyo’s ass. Chest tightening with each time she sinks back into her. It felt so good. To have her so tightly wrapped about her cock. Despite being the eager one, Momo holds back and keeps her thrusts slow and loving. Praises falling from her lips between the kisses she left on Jihyo’s shoulder. 

‘You’re doing so well, Jihyo,’ one kiss, ‘you’re taking me so well.’ Another. ‘You feel amazing.’ A sharp bite into her shoulder, ‘you’re amazing.’ 

She feels the love in each kiss. In each thrust into her. Overwhelmed at the feeling in her chest. There is a tenderness in the way Momo makes love to her. She is filled by this feeling of love. And Momo’s cock. She is bigger, but she adores the way Momo is delicate. She’s endearing and understanding of her needs. Moving at her pace, rather than just doing what she wants. The bite sends shivers through her body. Resting against her elbow. Slowly beginning to fuck herself back onto Momo’s cock.

Softly gripping Jihyo’s hips, letting her move at her own pace. Chewing the inside of her cheek. Guiding Jihyo down her cock slowly. Even if she was insatiable. Always wanting more. Always pushing for more. Momo only wanted Jihyo. She wanted her to enjoy this as much as she did. Her movements back onto her cock brings a small smile to her face. Gradually increasing her speed. Until she feels Jihyo tighten the grip of her hand.

‘Faster, baby.’ Her head is turned, glancing back at Momo, her shoulders now resting on the mattress. ‘I-I need more.’ 

Momo nods, keeping eye contact with Jihyo. Increasing her hold on her hips. Bracing her for what was to come. Now moving her hips much faster. Easing out before her head and slamming back into Jihyo. It feels so much better. Hitting so deeply in Jihyo. Her hips meeting against Jihyo’s ass in heated claps. The sound of their skin meeting filling the room. Jihyo moans over the top of them. Momo holds onto her firmly. Her own subtle moans slipping out as she watches her cock disappear in Jihyo. She shifts her thrusts slightly. Hitting against Jihyo’s prostate. Earning an especially loud moan from her girlfriend. 

‘Th-There baby, right there,’ she’s lulled into ecstasy by the new power behind Momo’s thrusts. Her cock flexing up, precum freely falling onto their sheets but with the way she was hitting inside her now. She wouldn’t last long. 

Momo focuses all her energy into that spot. Pulling out to her head and slamming back in again. Pounding Jihyo into their mattress. Rapidly bringing herself to the edge. Abs burning to keep her pace. Removing her hand from Jihyo’s hip to reach around and stroke her cock. She can feel how on edge Jihyo was. How much she was ready to let go. She quickly jerks the head of her cock. The precum letting her hand move freely over her head. 

Jihyo is jelly, completely loose as she slumps against the bed. Moaning out at the attention to her cock. Blubbering at the constant pressure to her prostate. She feels all of Momo. Each deep thrust into her. Each passionate meeting of their hips. Only wanting for Momo to finish inside her. Waiting to feel her come. Her hand grasping the sheet under her. Letting out a lusty shout, ‘Momo!’ her walls clenching around her cock, her shaft pulsing. Balls tensing as she lets out a thick load onto the sheets below. Her body going nearly fully limp in Momo’s hold.

She isn’t far behind her. Bending forward at how tightly Jihyo feels around her. Moaning out her name in reply. Her pace becoming erratic. Hips stuttering aggressively. She buries her cock to the hilt in Jihyo, letting her load spill into her. Keeping both hands on Jihyo’s hips. Her own bucking out the last spurts of her cum. Softly rutting her load deeper. Wanting to stay surrounded by her warmth. Always longing to be as close as they are right now.

Momo leaves go a long pent up sigh from deep in her lungs as she lays herself over Jihyo’s back. A thin layer of sweat cover their bodies. She only moves after going soft. Collapsing beside Jihyo, as the younger woman turns into her embrace. Nearly like how they started the day. Momo is pressing soft kisses all over Jihyo’s shoulder, running her fingers over her abs and softly caressing the curves of her body. 

Jihyo is warmed up by the aftercare. Snuggling back into Momo. Their breathing matching mellowly, a calming sense of serenity washing over them as they hold closely to each other. Jihyo raising Momo’s arm to softly press her own kisses to her skin. Then resting her head back against her shoulder, making Momo wrap her up head and lull her into another relaxed state. She can feel herself begin to drift off, but not before whispering; 

‘I love you.’ 

Momo smiles. Pressing a kiss to her head tenderly. ‘I love you, too.’ 

It was midday, but they were spent. The day could wait when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
